A translation of East German 268954 A1 discloses a process for preparing steroids of the pregnane series which contain a 9.alpha.-halogen-11.beta.-formyloxy group. Steroids with these substituents are precursors to the respective 9.alpha.-halo, 11.beta.-hydroxysteroids. In view of the importance of 9.alpha.-halo, 11.beta.-hydroxysteroids, processes which produce their precursors in high yield with a minimum of by-products would be a welcome contribution to the art. The claimed invention provides just such a contribution.